


Perfect Submission

by Mistress_Ashley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Challenge Response, Dom/sub, Gift Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Slash, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Ashley/pseuds/Mistress_Ashley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt answer for: Harry Potter/Scorpius Malfoy and "the perfect submissive".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Kamerreon's group turned 2, so this was written for the anniversary drabble chain. This is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Kay wanted: Harry Potter/Scorpius Malfoy and "the perfect submissive".

The first hint Harry got that Scorpius Malfoy was the perfect submissive, a natural, was in Diagon Alley. Harry was in a hurry he couldn't remember now what had had him rushing that day. So focused on his goal was he that he ran right into someone. The person was knocked back a few steps, almost knocked off their feet.  
  
Harry turned to apologize, only to find Scorpius Malfoy righting himself. The boy glanced up, their eyes meeting for a bare moment before that head ducked automatically, refusing to meet Harry's eyes as he apologized, "I'm sorry, sir."  
  
It was so unlike his confrontations with Draco that Harry paused. He just stopped, right in the middle of the street, and took in the lithe body, the pale skin, and the long lashes that shaded vibrant eyes. The boy was certainly beautiful, wasn't he? Harry wondered if the hair was as soft as it looked and found his hand reaching out instinctively to that it was. A shiver of arousal shot through Harry as the boy leaned into his touch. "Watch where you're going next time, kid," Harry said gruffly before he jerked his hand back and continued on his way.  
  
The rest of the day was blurry except for the thoughts of Scorpius Malfoy.  
  
It had spiraled from there. Harry's thoughts had focused, always, on Scorpius. Images filled his mind of the boy on his knees before him, perfectly content to spend hours there worshiping his cock. There were images of the boy above him as he rode Harry, the boy's cock bound tightly but his eyes bright with happiness. Oh, the images Harry could see.  
  
The next time he saw Scorpius was at the bookstore. The boy was on his knees as he searched the bottom shelf for a book, and Harry was unable to stop himself from walking closer. He watched the boy started at the hand in his hair before he jerked the head backwards. He watched that pouty, pink mouth fall open.  
  
Oh, Merlin—he promised himself he wouldn't do this. He was much too old, and the boy was much too young–both perfectly capable of consenting but the age difference ...  
  
Harry swallowed harshly at the thought. Why didn't the thought bug him as much as it did yesterday? Looking into those brightly shining eyes, eyes that looked as content as in his imagination, he knew. He was damned, damned because he couldn't possibly resist what was being so trustingly offered.  
  
He jerked the hair once more, getting a near silent cry before he clamped down on the back of the boy's neck, dragging him upright. "Come with me." He knew his decision was correct when the boy followed docilely behind him.  
  
Harry barely made it to the Apparition point without ravishing the boy.  
  
Appearing in the main room of his home, he dragged the boy through the house to his bedroom. "Kneel." Lust filled him like fire when the boy dropped into a perfect kneel with his knees curled under him, hands at the small of his back, and his eyes dropped to the floor. The boy had done his research.  
  
Harry unzipped his pants, and his cock dropped out hard and ready into his hand. He gave it a slow stroke before forcing it between pink lips. Those lips turned red as they stretched wide to accommodate him. Harry's head dropped back with a groan. Oh, the boy really was good. He took Harry deep, swallowing around him to take him deeper still without a hint of complaint. Harry rewarded him by running his fingers through white blonde hair. "Good boy."  
  
The lips cinched tighter around him at the praise, tongue working with renewed purpose and Harry found himself grasping the boy's hair tightly, holding him still as he thrust quickly. His orgasm built, stomach clenching as white noise filled his head. He forced himself as deep as possible and let go with a harsh cry that echoed around the room.  
  
Panting, Harry came back to himself to find his cock, now soft, still encased in the wet heat of the boy's mouth. A glance down showed the boy's own cock was heavy, red, and looking very painful … yet the boy had held off on his own orgasm.  
  
"Come for me." The words seemed to rip the orgasm from Scorpius. The boy arched his back over his clasped hands, letting Harry's cock drop from his mouth, as his cock shot streamers of come onto the hardwood floors. His orgasm barely finished, the boy moved himself back into position, waiting for Harry's next command. Harry took in the globs of white now seeping across his floor with a raised eyebrow. "You've made quite a mess, haven't you? Clean it," Harry demanded harshly.  
  
The boy gave a lust filled groan before he dropped onto his hands, tongue flicking out to lick up all the come. The boy gave eager whines with each swipe of his tongue.  
  
Oh yes, Harry had managed to find the most perfect submissive, and he wouldn't give the boy up for  _anything_  now.  
  
 **The End**

**Author's Note:**

> *fans self, unable to believe she just wrote that!*


End file.
